Saved by the Kyuubi
by DemonShadowWarrior
Summary: During his fight with Sasuke the Kyuubi ends up trapping Naruto in the past. Now he's got to be part of Team Hiruzen and face new challenges. Naruto/Tsunade I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so please don't be harsh with the criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Key:**

**Kyūbi speech/**_**thought**_

Human speech/_thought_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was standing in the Valley of the End readying a Chidori to pierce Naruto Uzumaki's heart. Said boy was currently being held in the air by the Uchiha as he watched his Chidori grow more powerful. Neither boy noticed that Naruto was slowly being surrounded by a red chakra and then Sasuke used the powerful ninjutsu and the valley was filled with the sound of birds chirping. As soon as the attack was about to hit him Naruto vanished in a red flash and Sasuke unleashed the attack into the air. At first Sasuke started looking around the area expecting a sneak attack but nothing came.

"Naruto come out and fight me!" Sasuke shouted into the valley; however the only thing he got in response was a faint echo. Deciding that he really was gone the Uchiha began to leave the valley to find Lord Orochimaru but he heard something and turned around to see...

* * *

Naruto had been expecting the strike from his former friend to pierce his heart and kill him however it never touched him. Opening his eyes he realised that not only was Sasuke gone but he had been transported from the Valley of the End to just a few minutes from Konoha's main gates. Naruto collapsed on the floor when he was forced to enter his subconscious. Naruto was standing outside the cage containing the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox who looked weakened and tired.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked the demon seeing his current state.

"**I'm dying," **Kyūbi said plainly as if it were obvious.

"But I thought you couldn't die, that's why you're in me."

"**You are right we can't be killed but we can still die,"** as the fox said this he could see the boy didn't know what he was talking about so he decided to elaborate. **"Centuries before the founding of the hidden villages the Sage of the Six Paths saved the world from a demon. He used a demon sealing jutsu to become it's jinchūriki but as he was nearing death he knew the demon could break free so he used the Creation of All Things jutsu to separate the demon's body and chakra. The Sage divided the demon's chakra to create nine powerful entities, myself included, that you humans would latter call us tailed beasts. After that task was completed the Sage sealed the body in a giant stone prison that he threw into the heavens where it became the moon. So you see now I'm not a creature I'm a being made of chakra which is why I have so much to use however I've used too much and my body can't handle it so soon enough the seal will absorb me completely."**

"Is there anything I can do?" the blonde preteen asked.

"**Unfortunately no but there is one thing I want you to know. When I attacked Konoha all those years ago I didn't want to but a powerful ninja by the name of Madara Uchiha forced me to,"** he said solemnly.

"Thanks for saving me and all but what did you do?" Naruto asked as he remembered he wasn't at the valley anymore.

"**I used a time jutsu to take us back in time but I rushed and so now instead of a few days back we might have travelled a few years back," **Kyuubi explained, Naruto could see the demon fox slowly starting to fade away as the seal consumed him. **"One more thing before I die, promise me you'll be a great Hokage someday."**

"You got it fox," Naruto exclaimed. He watched as the demon finished fading and the cage he was once in was now empty. Naruto left his subconscious and started walking to the village. As he got to the gate his eye sight started to blur and when he got within five feet of the gates he collapsed.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ceiling of Konoha Hospital; he turned his head to the side to see his clothes in pile on a stool along with his head band and shoes. He noticed they were torn and ripped beyond repair and he would have to buy new ones. His thoughts were interrupted however when an ANBU Black Ops soldier walked through the door. The soldier was dressed in the usual ANBU armour and he wore a mask with the design of a weasel.

"Lord Hokage he's awake," the soldier said. Behind the soldier a twenty year old Hiruzen Sarutobi walked through. He wore the usual Kage uniform like he always did but he didn't wear the hat so his spiky brown hair could be seen along with his goatee. Sarutobi dismissed the ANBU then took a seat next to Naruto.

"What's your name kid?" he asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto replied.

"Well, Naruto, when you were brought here yesterday you had multiple wounds and near severe blood loss. Would you mind telling me how you got those?" he asked.

"I was in a fight," Naruto said calmly.

"And another thing how could those injuries heal within a day and how did you get a Leaf forehead protector when no one at the academy has ever seen you before?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got plenty of time," Sarutobi countered. Naruto sighed then explained everything to him from his birth to the death of Kyuubi. Sarutobi listened intently asking questions occasionally to which Naruto gave the answer. When he was finished Sarutobi went into deep thought about what should happen, Naruto said the time jutsu had killed the Kyuubi and that was a being made of chakra so it seemed Naruto was stuck in this time period.

'_The first thing I need to do is convince the council to let him stay and then I'll have to assign him to a team' _Sarutobi thought. _'Maybe if I mention that he's from the future then they'll let him stay to use his knowledge to win wars or avoid them completely.'_

"Hey Sarutobi-sensei," Naruto said bringing the Hokage's attention back to him. "I know I'm stuck here so I was wondering if I could stay here in the village and be a ninja."

"I'll have to smooth it over with the council first but its fine by me," Sarutobi said. The Hokage pulled out a bundle of clothing and a wad of cash. "Here put these on and go buy some clothes you like and some equipment. When you're done go the Hokage Tower and sort out a place to stay."

* * *

**A/N: That concludes chapter 1. By the way you guys probably want to know what happened to Sasuke right well your gonna have to wait because that doesn't come in till near the end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention that I'm a slow updater sometimes.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki walked to the Hokage Tower, after his meeting with Sarutobi he went to some shops to buy clothes and ninja gear, unfortunately none of the shops sold anything orange so he decided to go with a new look. He bought black sandals, blue pants, a long sleeved blue shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back, black fingerless gloves and a short sleeved long black coat. He also wore a brand new forehead protector which was black. He walked into the Hokage Tower where he was led to the Hokage's office by some ANBU, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sarutobi said. Naruto walked in and stood in front of the desk. He threw Naruto a key that the blonde easily caught. "Your new house is number 146, its right across the street next to the weapons shop. The council has also decided to put you on my team for your training so meet me and the rest of the team at the main gate for a mission tomorrow at noon."

"Okay Sarutobi sensei," Naruto said before leaving. Naruto walked into his new house, it looked exactly like his apartment except that the bedroom and bathroom were upstairs. He started putting the food he bought earlier into the fridge and cabinets. When he was done he started to cook some ramen and while waiting for it to be ready he quickly checked the bedroom. It had a king-sized bed, cupboards and floor to ceiling windows that had a great view of the Hokage Tower and Monument. Naruto went downstairs, finished his ramen and continued to explore his house.

Naruto woke up the next day at 8:30; he got washed, dressed, grabbed his ninja gear and headed to the main gate. At the gate stood Sarutobi with two of the future Legendary Sannin: Tsunade and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was standing there dressed in long white robes with purple lining that covered a mesh top along with white leggings and black sandals.

Tsunade wore short sleeved teal robes with purple trimming over a mesh shirt along with a black ribbon tied around her waist, red arm warmers, blue pants and blue sandals.

"Hey I'm Tsunade. I guess you're our new teammate that sensei told us about," Tsunade said, Naruto nodded once.

"He doesn't look like much," the future snake sannin said while looking at Naruto.

"Haven't you learnt not judge a book by its cover yet?" Naruto asked sarcastically. Orochimaru shot him a look that said 'You're not worth the effort' but before Naruto could start shouting a white haired kid with red lines running from the bottom of his eyes to halfway down his face jumped between them. He was wearing pale grey robes with a red flame design on the edges, with a green ribbon tied in a loose bow around his waist.

"Oi if anyone's gonna argue with Orochimaru here it's gonna be me, Jiraiya," the kid said while pointing at himself with his thumb.

"What kept you Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked with mild irritation in her voice.

"You know me I was doing invaluable 'research'," he said as if it was obvious.

"YOU PERVERT!" Tsunade said before punching him so hard he flew five feet backwards before landing on his face.

"Are you okay Jiraiya?" Naruto asked, he knew how strong the future Kage was and he was slightly surprised when Jiraiya meekly lifted his hand in a thumb up sign.

"Come on then we're burning sunlight," Sarutobi said before walking through the gate with his four pupils in tow.

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked.

"It's a B-Ranked mission. All we have to do is go to the Land of Waves and capture or kill a missing-nin who's been hiding in the area. The nin is from Kirigakure so he'll be using stealth attacks. The assignment shouldn't take more than a week seeing as the missing-nin is only a Chūnin."

Team Hiruzen arrived at the Land of Waves near nightfall and they made camp in the forest, the camp consisted of a large tent and a fire. They went to bed shortly after pitching the tent and Hiruzen used an Earth Release: Shadow Clone to keep watch. In the morning the group made a plan to split up into three groups; Tsunade would go with Naruto, Hiruzen with Jiraiya and Orochimaru with Hiruzen's Shadow Clone. The three groups would search different parts of the island and report back to camp before nightfall. The groups split up and began their search for the missing-nin.

* * *

After three hours Naruto and Tsunade hadn't found anything, they stopped in a small clearing to rest.

"I'll be right back," Naruto said as he walked towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade asked.

"I've gotta pee, if you need me just shout," he said before walking out of view into the bushes.

Tsunade lay down on the grass and let the sunshine splash onto her face as she rested, soon though she fell asleep. A ninja jumped down from the trees into the clearing with Tsunade, he wore black pants, black sandals and had bandages wrapped around his torso, arms and neck. He also wore his forehead protector around his neck and had an ANBU fish mask covering his face along with Kubikiribōchō on his back. He cautiously walked over to the sleeping blonde and used Water Prison Jutsu to trap her in a giant ball of water. Another ninja jumped down from the trees this one was dressed exactly the same as the first but he had a boar ANBU mask and had a forehead protector with the Kumogakure symbol instead.

"Come on out genin or otherwise we'll torture your friend here until she begs for death," one of them shouted at the bushes where Naruto was. Naruto instantly ran into the clearing to see the two ninjas standing there with Tsunade in a water prison.

"Good now stay there and don't move or we'll kill her," the fish masked one said as the other began placing pillars around the area. When he was finished the fish masked one dropped the water prison and ran.

"Lightning Release: Thunder Bind," the boar masked one said spreading walls of electricity between the pillars trapping Naruto and Tsunade. Both ninja stood outside the walls watching intently. "You will both fight to the death. Whoever wins will be released but if you don't fight we'll torture you both."

"Kill me Tsunade," Naruto said quietly, earning a shocked look from said girl. "I'm fine with it just kill me so you can escape."

"No I won't do it," Tsunade said before lowering her head in sorrow. "I only met you yesterday I refuse to kill you."

"Fine if you won't I'll kill myself," Naruto said while grabbing his kunai.

"No you won't if either of you kill yourselves the other will die slowly and painfully," one of the masked ninja said.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

"It's entertaining to know what different people will do. The last time we did this both of them killed each other."

"Well you're both dead now anyway," Naruto said while smirking, Tsunade lifted her head up to see why. Behind both enemy ninja were two Narutos running at them each had a kunai aimed at the opponents' throats.

"How?" one of them asked.

"Simple when you called me out I used Shadow Clone Jutsu and you've been talking to me a, Shadow Clone, this whole time," the clone said.

"You may be a clone but she's not. Thunder Burn!" the Kumo ninja said before lightning started to charge in his hand. Both Narutos stopped dead in their tracks.

"You two are so cowardly, if you have to use a hostage against a couple of twelve year old genin," Naruto taunted.

"Fine a match between us two while my partner and your teammate sit on the sides. If I lose me and my partner will go with you without a struggle, however if you lose both of you will fight each other to the death."

"Fine," Naruto said. The Kumo nin used his Thunder Burn on one of the pillars destroying the prison. Naruto's two clones puffed out of existence and he turned to face the Kiri nin. The ninja already had his massive sword out and ready. Naruto charged at him with his kunai ready but had to dodge as the missing nin brought down his sword. Naruto jumped back to avoid it and landed ten feet away while making a hand seal.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, the clearing was suddenly filled with a thousand Narutos. Every Naruto threw a shuriken at him from every direction. The missing ninja managed to shield the front of his body with the sword but more shuriken still impaled him creating hundreds of cuts and gashes. The ninja was forced on to the floor because some shuriken managed to hit pressure points making his legs and arms near unmovable. "I've won, the wounds from the shuriken mean you'll die of blood loss within a day not to mention you can't move."

The Kiri ninja's blood boiled but he knew that he couldn't beat the kid but his teammate was still weak. He charged at Tsunade bringing his sword with all the strength he could summon, Tsunade froze in fear as the massive blade came towards her. She closed her eyes waiting for the feel of cold metal slicing through her but it never came.

"How?" the sword wielder asked before slipping unconscious. Tsunade suddenly felt a warm liquid on her cheek and she looked up to see Naruto over her with blood running down his face and onto hers. At the last moment Naruto had jumped over Tsunade so that the sword impaled his back.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked in concern, his eyes staring at her caringly. He rolled onto his side and blood ran from the gash on his back onto the grass.

"Yeah but what about you, you got a sword in your back," Tsunade said.

"I've had worse," he replied.

"Let me heal you," Tsunade said. She made Naruto lie on his stomach as she easily removed the sword. She looked at the wound to see the sword had landed on his right side making a shallow gash. She was about to start her medical jutsu but the wound had already started healing and within a few minutes it was gone without so much as a scar. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Naruto asked when he turned to face her.

"Your wounds healed within a few minutes when it should have taken weeks."

"Just something I was born with," he said. Looking around the clearing they could both see the other ninja had abandoned his partner who was good as dead. Naruto picked up his kunai and slit the unconscious ninja's throat, as the blood started to pool Naruto and Tsunade started to walk back to camp.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 2 for you. And as a warning my computer needs repairs so it might be a while before I update.**


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is set two weeks after the last one.

Lightning danced across the clouds above Konoha while thunder echoed through the village and rain poured down in gallons. It was the middle of the night so naturally nearly everyone in Konoha was asleep except for a certain blonde boy who stood on the cliff overlooking the buildings. Below him was where the Fourth's head would be in a few decades but for now it was just a part of the giant cliff face.

'_This is the most stress free birthday I've ever had,' _Naruto thought as he enjoyed the feeling of not having to hide or run or worry about anyone hurting him on his birthday. By now villagers would be setting his apartment on fire and hunting him down then attacking him until he was near dead. No, he didn't have to worry about any of that today and for that he was extremely grateful to the Fox. A twig snapped behind him and his guard was up immediately, he kept his right hand next to his kunai pouch strapped to his leg, and he turned around to face the person. He relaxed instantly as he saw it was his sensei who was dressed in his Hokage robes like usual.

"Hey old man," the younger of the two said.

"I'm not the old man you knew Naruto so I would be grateful if you stopped calling me that," Hiruzen said as he stood next to the boy. "Anyway I came here looking for you. As you told me you were the Jinchūriki for the Kyūbi so I thought you might like to meet him face to face."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the current container of the Nine-Tails is Mito Uzumaki and the seal that she has started to weaken ever since you arrived so we're going to extract it. The extraction only leaves her with a seventy-five percent chance of surviving it with the Nine-Tails trying to free itself so I thought you might be able to calm it down enough for her to survive the extraction and have the beast contained into another host using a stronger seal."

"Alright I'll do it. When is the extraction going to start?"

"In an hour it will start in a secret chamber outside Konoha."

"What are we waiting for then?" Naruto asked before running down the side of the cliff once he got about half way down he jumped onto the top of the Tower and landed almost gracefully. He looked back up to the cliff to watch the middle aged man puff into smoke. The blonde smirked before walking into the Hokages office to find him talking with an ANBU captain, the two stopped and the ANBU disappeared in a small smoke cloud.

"Follow me Naruto the chamber that the extraction is going to take place in has multiple seals that should stop it from moving long enough for us to move Mito and the others to safety. After that we'll apply the new seal to the next host so all you have to do is try to keep the fox calm. This is your first S-ranked mission," Hiruzen said as they ran through the empty streets of Konoha. They eventually arrived at the chamber which was located in the mountains far from Konoha. The camber itself was the size of the Hokage Tower and nearly as high, in the centre was woman in her late thirties to early forties lying on a bed. Her red hair was splayed around her and the shirt she wore was pushed up so that the seal on her stomach, which was glowing blood red, was visible.

"You," she said while pointing at Naruto. "Kyūbi says he can sense his yang chakra mixed with your own. He wants to know how."

"I'm his future container and he sent me back in time to save my life even though it cost him his own, he used some sort of space-time jutsu but he got one of the symbols messed up so instead of sending me a day or two back he sent me about four decades back," he said as he watched the seal on her stomach push outwards slightly.

"He says that you are the reason for my seal becoming weak and that if he sent you here, even though it cost him his own life, you must be worth something," she said before she screamed in pain as the seal broke and the Nine-Tails burst out of the seal and into the chamber. The symbols around the chamber glowed white and once the fox was fully out it was unable to move. ANBU quickly game in and carried Mito out of the chamber and Hiruzen quickly followed but came back in with a sleeping kid in his hands. He placed the kid on a table in on the farthest wall from of the tailed-beast and a seal master walked in between them while preparing for the sealing.

"Who is that kid?" Naruto asked, he saw the look of confusion on Hiruzen's face. "Just tell me."

"It's Tsunade's little brother Nawaki," he replied sadly.

"You know this will cause both of them to be ostracized and nearly everyone will be afraid of him."

"I know but it couldn't be anyone else, anyone older than seven would probably die and even so no one in the village would give up their child," Hiruzen said as the shinobi started the sealing jutsu. "Mito agreed to it because she is the only family Tsunade and Nawaki have and she thought it was unfair to ask for anyone else to be forced to carry this burden."

"I guess," the blonde said as the shinobi started to tunnel the Fox's chakra towards Nawaki.

"I just hop Nawaki can forgive us," Hiruzen said while watching as the red chakra started to fly towards the six year old.

"He won't have to," Naruto said before running between the shinobi and Nawaki. The red chakra hit Naruto on the stomach and the red chakra started pouring into the seal that he already had. He felt as though he was getting heavier and heavier as more chakra poured into him but it seemed as though it would never stop. After a few minutes he was forced onto his knees and just as he was about to collapse it suddenly stopped. He tried to stand but he fell face first onto the floor, he rolled over so that he was staring at the ceiling. His vision slowly began to blur within a few moments he lost consciousness only feeling a slight itching sensation on his abdomen.

**Konoha Hospital**

Naruto opened his eyes to look at the grey-white ceiling of the hospital; he sat up and looked at his surroundings. His clothes were nowhere to be seen and his chest down to his waist was wrapped in bandages but the thing that caught his attention the most was Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru sleeping in chairs that by the bed. He tried to stand but a sharp pain shot through his body and he hissed in pain loudly. His friends woke up and looked at him with concern and worry evident their eyes, well at least Jiraiya's and Tsunade's, Orochimaru's were as emotionless as ever.

"Sit down you need to rest," Tsunade said.

"Yeah flat-chest is right that sealing must have taken a lot out of you," the pervert said before Tsunade punched him into a wall.

"How long was I out for?" he asked.

"Two days and thank you for saving Nawaki from having a horrible life filled with loneliness," she said before pulling him into a tight hug.

"No problem Tsunade."

"Can I leave now I have training to do?" the snake-boy asked.

"How emotionless are you?" Jiraiya asked as he recovered from the blow. "Your teammate has had the legendary Nine-Tailed Demon Fox known as Kyūbi sealed inside him again and then he's unconscious for two days and all you're doing is asking if you can go back to training."

"I don't hold a demon inside me so it's not my problem," Orochimaru countered. Tsunade got up to pummel him into liquid but Naruto grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"He's not worth the effort," he said then let go of her wrist and fell back into the bed where he closed his eyes. He soon found himself in front of the cage that held the giant red fox.

"**I need to speak with you," **the fox said.

"What about?"

"**My future self sent you back in time to save your life which means that you must be something special and as such I have decided to give you three kekkei genkai that will be unique to you and your children and a jutsu."**

"What are they?"

"**A nature style, a summoning and a dōjutsu. The nature style is called Demon Style; this ability makes a layer of chakra over your skin so that not even the sharpest chakra infused weapon can penetrate it but this ability lasts for a maximum of ten minutes with five minute intervals. However you can expand the amount of time it stays active by training with it. To activate it just make the Dragon hand seal and then press your hands over your heart to spread it over your entire body or press your hands onto the area where you want the shield.**

**Next is the summoning you will now be able to summon foxes you do the same as when you summon the toads but use your left hand instead of your right or if you want to summon both of us use both hands.**

**Finally the dōjutsu; this is called Demon Eyes to activate it concentrate some chakra into your eyes. Its abilities are similar to the byakugan and sharingan as you will be able to predict your opponent moves before they make them and you'll be able to have a complete three-hundred and sixty degree field of vision. The Demon Eyes lasts for as long as you want it to but it requires a constant flow of chakra. I could keep it active for you by using my chakra if you are in a tough battle."**

"Thanks fox," Naruto said before he exited his mindscape.

"Naruto are you ok?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" he replied while grinning. He opened the window and looked out of it to see the room was on the second floor.

"What are you doing you moron?" Orochimaru hissed. Naruto bit his thumb enough to draw blood, then did some hand signs and then he pushed his left hand on the floor of the hospital. A small puff of smoke came out of the ground but when it cleared it revealed a fox the size of the hospital bed with silver fur that ran over its entire body except for the tip of its tail which was golden.

"What do you want, master?" the fox asked politely.

"Could you carry me to my house?" Naruto asked. The fox nodded before walking next to the bed where Naruto climbed onto its back. The fox jumped out of the window and started to run towards his apartment as fast as it could.

One hour later he was standing in the middle of training ground three surrounded by a hundred shadow clones. The real Naruto took off his coat and made the dragon hand seal then placed his hands over his heart. He watched as a layer of blue chakra spread from his hands that travelled around his body until every inch of his skin felt was covered in chakra making it look as though he was glowing blue.

"Attack me with everything you've got," he said as his clones nodded before charging at him. Some of the clones tried to use their bare fists to hit attack while others used Rasengan and other jutsu. All of the attacks simply bounced of him giving the real one a chance to attack. After a few minutes all the clones were defeated leaving only Naruto who replaced his hands over his heart and the chakra receded.

"Naruto you need to get to the village quick!" Jiraiya shouted as he came running towards the training ground.

"Why? What happened?" he asked urgently.

"Iwa nins are attacking the village and Sarutobi-sensei has ordered us to help hold off the attack while the civilians are evacuated," Jiraiya explained. Naruto instantly ran towards the village with his perverted friend following closely. "The villagers are being escorted into the safe houses."

"I have a plan. You go help the village repel the attackers I'll be there soon," Naruto said before jumping into the forest.

**A/N: Before people start complaining I know that the Iwa attack was too soon but you'll find out why the Second Shinobi World War started so early. Please no flames.**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER!**

**Some of you may have not realized this but my newest story (Naruto of the Sannin) is a rewrite of this story. **

**Also the poll I put up is closed so the people who keep messaging me saying I vote for Naruto of the Sannin or Naruto The Dragon Sage please stop. Naruto The Dragon Sage won the poll by the way so I will mainly focus on that story but I will update Naruto of the Sannin when I get a chance.**

**And lastly the reason I haven't update yet is because fanfiction is a hobby of mine and I've had to put it to the side recently because of my school work, trying to hold down a job and trying to save my deteriorating relationship with my girlfriend.**

**I'll try updating as soon as possible but that probably won't be for another few weeks.**


End file.
